Gracias a la tecnología y a la advertencia M
by Pisciis
Summary: Gracias a Maka, a su gusto a la lectura y su curiosidad, descubre una página en internet llamada fanfiction en donde, luego de curiosear un poco encuentra la sección de Soul Eater y se enfrasca en leer los fics de advertencia M.


Gracias a la tecnología y a la advertencia M

Hace no mucho tiempo la tecnología moderna había empezado a entrar en Death City. Los teléfonos móviles fueron lo primero en aparecer, cada mes salía uno nuevo y cada vez mas avanzado que el otro pero, como era de esperarse, la juventud en la ciudad se había adaptado bastante bien al cambio.

Luego de un tiempo hizo acto de presencia la computadora. Primero con grandes pantallas cuadradas, luego con pantallas planas para después entrar las pantallas planas de plasma o como se les llamaba "pantalla de agua", finalmente llegaron las laptops y cuando estas aparecieron, Soul y Maka decidieron que querían una.

Ya ambos eran Técnico y Arma Scythe, así que pagar una computadora no les costo mas que dos misiones ni tan largas.

Al comienzo los dos ignoraban un poco el dichoso aparatito ese, luego de un tiempo empezaron a entretenerse con el. Cuando el internet apareció, Soul y Maka volvieron a decidir que era tiempo de darle un mejor uso a la laptop por lo que lo pusieron. ¡Gran avance! Soul y Maka pasaban pegados a la pantalla.

Pero fue algo temporal, con el tiempo se comenzaron a aburrir, hasta que un día, navegando en internet, Maka encontró una pagina que llamo mucho su atención.

-Fan… –leyó cuidadosamente el nombre que aparecía en el link -¿Qué será esto? –se pregunto la rubia mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sillón-Nada pierdo con ver –dijo haciendo clic en el link que se mostraba frente a ella. Era una página en donde distintas personas, de distintas partes del mundo, subían sus propias historias. A Maka casi le dio un infarto cuando miro las largas listas de páginas tras páginas de fanfics que se mostraban en la pantalla y así su instinto de ratón de biblioteca se hizo presente.

Empezó a leer todas y cada una de las historias de todas las secciones, hasta que llego a una sección en particular que no había visto –"Soul Eater" –leyó- ¿será que Soul es tan famoso? –pregunto sin saber mucho la verdad. Le dio un clic al nombre y frente a ella aparecieron unas 144 páginas de escrituras respecto a ella y Soul, a Kid y Chrona, Tsubaki y Black Star, Stein y Marie, Mifune y Azusa, Spirit y Blair.

Ver todo aquel extenso repertorio de historias no hizo más que despertar su curiosidad. Le dio clic a una historia que iba dirigida hacia su persona y Soul, miro que en las advertencias de edad salía una M pero al no saber el significado lo ignoro y comenzó a leer. Los primero capítulos de la historia que leía ocurrieron sin escenas a mas haya de un poco de morbo el cual, cabe decir, leyó con mucha vergüenza. Al leer el capitulo final de la serie quedo dando un homenaje a Soul pues, dignamente, ella se estaba desangrando por la nariz al leer el contenido de sexo explicito. Casi al borde de la histeria comenzó a buscar mas historias de ese tipo y cada vez que lo leía se ponía un tanto mas caliente hasta que leyó uno que fue el detonante de su excitación.

Hasta ese momento ella había estado sola en la casa, pero justo en ese momento Soul entro –Ya volví, Maka –anuncio Soul, rascándose su cabeza con flojera. Le había tocado entrenamiento en solitario como _penitencia _por esquivar un Shinigami-chop.

Maka, al verlo, se sonrojo furiosamente y tiro el dichoso aparato en el sillón mientras ella corría hacia los brazos de su novio y lo besaba con una pasión que dejo a Soul sin aliento y muy sorprendido y esa sorpresa aumento considerablemente cuando Maka comenzó a sobar su abdomen de manera, endemoniadamente sexy.

-Maka… -suspiro al sentir como Maka le lamia el cuello para luego morderlo ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus uñas por el pecho desnudo de Soul, al haber metido sus manos bajo la camisa. A Soul le encantaba, cual encantar, le volvía loco que Maka tomara las riendas, no porque fuera menos hombre, sino que, cuando la técnico tenia su momento pervertido, era el mejor sexo que pudiera tener.

Maka volvió a capturar los labios de su arma, quien esta vez le correspondió con tanta o mas pasión que ella. Maka le quito la chamarra negra que traía encima tirándola quien sabe donde. Soul tomo a Maka de la cintura y la estrello contra una pared mientras la sentaba en la mesita de la entrada en donde dejaban las llaves al entrar. Ella enrosco sus piernas en la cintura de Soul mientras desesperadamente le quitaba la camisa. Soul le arranco a ella su blusa y en un acto de completa desesperación, convirtió su dedo índice en una mini navaja y corto la prenda haciendo que se perdiera en el suelo. La volvió a besar agresivamente, siguiendo el ritmo que la propia chica estaba imponiendo, le comenzó a sobar las piernas para luego subir de un solo hasta su intimidad, la cual acaricio con todo el descaro del mundo.

-¡AH, Soul! –gimió Maka al sentir como el introducía un dedo aun por encima de la molesta prenda. En un claro acto de molestia, Maka dejo una mordida marcando su territorio. Soul soltó un profundo y ronco gemido. Aprovechando que Soul estaba distraído, se bajo de la mesita y despezado el pantalón de Soul, ayudándose con sus navajas, las cuales desde hacia un tiempo ya dominaba. Al solo quedar la ultima prenda en Soul, lo comenzó a torturar. Masajeo el miembro de Soul por encima de la tela en un ritmo completamente tortuoso haciendo que aquel pedazo de carne creciera cada vez más y más. Compadeciéndose de la mirada que Soul le lanzaba. En un rápido movimiento se deshizo de la prenda y lo engullo completamente.

-Maka~ -canturreo mas que excitado mirando como su novia le hacia sexo oral. Maka era la única que podía hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara de aquella manera con solo un simple trabajo oral. Ella comenzó a acelerar su vaivén al ver como Soul se tensaba, luego de un rato jugando con aquella parte, Soul se corrió en la boca de Maka, quien con maestría bebió todo, luego subió hacia Soul, a quien beso con aun mucha más lujuria y hambre, haciendo que su _amigo _volviera a despertar casi al instante.

Sin esperar a nada, volvió a tomar a Maka y la sentó en la misma mesita, donde desesperadamente, le quito el resto de la ropa y la penetro de una sola arremetida.

-¡Ahhhh! –gimió profundamente en el oído de Soul, haciendo que este se excitara aun mas. Sin miedo alguno, comenzó a embestir a Maka de manera casi animal. De tanto en tanto daba embestidas tan fuertes que Maka se estrellaba contra la pared, solamente soltando otro gemido más fuerte. Incrustaba sus uñas en la espalda de Soul, haciendo que este aumentara el ritmo.

Comenzó a jugar con los, ya no tan pequeños, pechos de Maka. Primero los mordía y lamia para luego chuparlos. Ante esas caricias Maka solo podía nada más que gritar de placer. Poco les importaba que fuera medio día y que los vecinos los escucharan.

Al sentirse cerca el final, Soul agilizó las embestidas, siendo ayudado por Maka quien movía las caderas aun mas rápido, haciendo fricción.

Y en un muy mal grito de placer expulsado por los dos al mismo tiempo, el clímax llego de manera explosiva. Inmediatamente Soul callo al suelo llevándose a Maka con él quedando él tirado en el suelo con Maka sobre él. Ambos respiraban agitados pero con una gran y enorme sonrisa placentera en el rostro.

-¿A-a que se debió esto? –pregunto Soul aun con el pecho muy agitado.

-Luego te digo –susurro Maka mientras alzaba el rostro y lo volvía a besar, solo que esta vez, más románticamente.

-¿Te aguantas un segundo round? –dijo un pervertido Soul, aunque quien debería ser llamado pervertido no era él, sino Maka, quien ya se encontraba moviendo sus caderas ya que Soul aun no salía de su interior.

-Te estas tardando –dijo mirando lujuriosamente a Soul quien sonrió anchamente y la volvió a besar comenzando a tener otra buena ronda de sexo desenfrenado en el piso de su casa.

Realmente que Maka agradecía mentalmente a las personas que habían escrito historia de ella y Soul con la advertencia M. de no ser por eso, no estaría disfrutando una buena tarde con su compañero.

FIN

Jajajaja, espero que lo haya disfrutado.

Ya me había cansado leer los mismo fics de Soul y Maka así que esto va dirigido a mis compañeros pervertidos que han subido en la categoría M jajaja espero no se molesten ;)


End file.
